User talk:Masquerade Phantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Masquerade Phantom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 11:02, November 20, 2009 Sup so commonn so little common so little time We do have something in common I have a negative side as well after I have seen myself being betrayed thousands of time only difference I hvae a friend--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You're actually not any different. I DO have one friend. I just don't mention him, as I hardly ever get to see him, as he doesn't go to school with me. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 21:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it would help if you asked. I don't do things on command.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this Wikia is growing a fine rate, thank you very much. Also, please don't put your ideas right up in my face. They may be good, but show me first.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I din't mean that I'm a dictator of the Wikia, I certainly am not. But I meant not too put things right in my face, that's all. What are Speech Bubbles?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 15:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry about the above message, I finished reading your message. And I just woke up...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 15:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) New Flash The friend I have is a girl.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well lucky you. I've had my fair share of struggles with girls, so I tend to avoid them... rather uncanny, considering I am like those with as much charisma as Spectra. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) One more thing When I entered this wiki I this wiki was low quality and small but thanks to most of us users,administraters and the ways like adding images abilities are how I supported this wiki I am not taking credit most images I uploaded--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Layout of the page Omega Leonidas I know that you changed the layout the page of the page Leonidas that I made previously, but actually my layout is following the one of Hydranoid, which was rated as a great article. I think that is a better layout than yours that not all things are that important and they they all need to be in such big title.(though you may think the "infomations" title is not needed) And many of the Bakugan page is in the layout I made.--Rhivana (talk) 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Not for fun? I have fun editing, reporting Bakunews, and eBay checking. And I'm sure others do to.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that we aren't doing this for fun. I'm just saying that if we want to do this, we have to make sure we aspire for the best on this Wiki. We're off to an amazing start. The fun lies in that editing and improvement. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 18:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello and how are you Most of your history is related to mine but I had no friends in the past and was quite unpopular.I am also very seriuos only my little 13 year old sister ticks me off and I a older than her and she thinks she is my mom I am Thirteen whats your real name by the way and whens your birthday.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::How ironic. My sister's 11, but she does the very same thing (this is where a Doom Card would come in handy). My real name is Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom. Birthday is February 19th. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Very Clever Your very smart for someone who recently joined this wiki.I like Ventus Pyrus and Darkus too but not the in nthe same way you do--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I thanks. I have had great amounts of experience on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki under the name EternalNothingnessXIII, a fancy-schmancy Wiki with a lot of coding and article style I wanted to present THIS Wiki with in the future. And what do you mean by "the same way you do"? - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Warning Even though you did not say it but if any foul language or nonsense is on the wiki I will track the person down and block them from the wiki,I am not warning you but be careful.For some reason I care for you want to be friends. My Birthday What a coincidence my birthday is February 26--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) My Birthday What I mean is I like Ventus and Darkus First and Pyrus second--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC)